Winter Paradise
by SnowIce
Summary: The Bladebreakers are enjoying a well earned vacation untill someone starts attacking Kai. Can they find and expose this person before it is too late? KR MT Yaoi fic
1. The Arrival

SI: So, this is my first story ever. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. After all, this is my first ENGLISH fic too, you know. 

ES: Don't make up excuses. You just suck at writing.

SI: I don't recall having asked for your opinion. Just leave me alone, or better yet, do the disclaimer.

ES: Do it yourself. You are getting too lazy anyway.

SI: Do the disclaimer!

ES: NO!

SI: DO IT! _ eye is beginning to twitch _

ES: _ gulp _ OK, SnowIce doesn't own Beyblade and it's characters. She only owns her computer and her own created characters.

SI: Okay, see that wasn't too difficult now was it.

ES: _ is sulking in the background and muttering things about SI being pushy and lazy _

SI: Right, ..... On with the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The arrival**

Mr. Dickinson had arranged a much needed holiday brake for the Bladebreakers after they won the World Championship Tournament. He kept the location a surprise so they all sat in the bus blindfolded.

"Come on, where are we going? Is it Hawaii? Or is it Italy? Or is it Spain? I can already see the white beaches and smell the ocean."

Tyson had been asking questions like this ever since they got of the plain. Because he kept trying to take the blindfold off, they had to tie his hands together on his back. But of course this didn't stop him to ask where they were going. The others were about to tape his mouth when suddenly Mr. Dickinson said they had arrived.

"OK boys, you can take the blindfolds off. And can someone help Tyson with his hands?"

The first thing the Bladebreakers saw, was a white flash. They had to wait a second for their eyes to adjust from the darkness to the light. After they could see again all they could see was pure, crystal white snow all around them. After a closer look they could even see a frozen lake right in front of them surrounded by pines and a small house behind them. It really was a beautiful sight to see. Behind them was another house. This house was three stories high and had balconies at every window at the front of the house. These balconies looked out over the lake.

"Wow this place is beautiful. This is great."

Max was the first one to say anything.

"I just love snow. This is way better than a holiday at the beach. Thanks Mr. Dickinson."

"No problem Rei. OK boys, you will be staying here for two whole weeks. Everything has been paid for. Max, you and Tyson have to share a room and Rei, you and Kai have to share a room."

"Sure, no problem. I don't mind sharing a room with Max. Are you OK Rei, with sharing a room with Kai? I don't mind changing you know."

Kai didn't like the way that sounded. He hoped Rei wouldn't want to change rooms with Tyson. He couldn't stand Tyson and thought that the boy might have a crush on him. Kai held his breath as he waited for Rei to answer Tyson's question.

"I'm OK Tyson."

Kai couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Luckily Tyson didn't hear him. But somebody else did. Rei raised his eyebrow in surprise at hearing Kai sigh. You see, Rei thought that Kai liked Tyson back as something more than a friend. He thought Kai wanted to sleep in the same room with Tyson.

"Are you OK with these arrangements Kai, or would you like me to switch with someone?"

Rei wanted to make sure that Kai was OK with it. If he wasn't, he could always switch with someone.

"I'm fine."

"I think it best if you all went inside and check out your rooms. Dinner will be served in a couple of hours. There are only two other people here but they leave at 6 o'clock in the afternoon. They will come back at 8 o'clock in the morning. I am going back to the BBA office now. If there is a problem you can call me there anytime. Have a nice holiday boys. You all deserve it."

"Thanks again Mr. Dickinson and have a safe trip back."

"Yeah and we will send you a postcard too."

"OK everybody inside. Lets check out the rooms and the rest of the house."

Max and Tyson where the first ones inside. They raced each other up the stairs to their room.

"Too bad Kenny has fallen ill. He would have liked this. Hey, there is even a beystadium behind the house." Max said while looking through the big window in their room.

"I am hungry. When are they serving the food?"

"In an hour. You **can **wait one more hour, right Tyson?"

"But I am starving. I need food **now**."

"Know what? Lets go outside in the snow and explore. It will take your mind off of the food."

"Great idea, but I am not sure it will work."

Max and Tyson went outside and started exploring the area around the house.

In the meantime, Rei and Kai were making their way to their room when one of the personnel members came up to them and started talking.

"Hi, I thought I'd introduce myself. I am Gregory and I work here with my wife Lesley. I think you already know that we don't stay here after six? But we come back at eight in the morning."

"Yes, Mr. Dickinson told us right before he left. I am Rei and this is Kai. Huh....Where did he go? Never mind. He does this a lot. He is kind of a loner. He isn't very social towards others."

"Oh...okay. I'll keep it in mind."

"The other two are Tyson and Max. Max is the one with the blond hair and Tyson is the one with the blue hair and the enormous appetite."

"Well it was nice meeting you Rei. I better get back to work if I want to get dinner ready before we have to leave. Oh Yeah, before I forget, Here is the number you can call us with if there is a problem."

Rei took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"Our cabin is right past the forest on the other side of the lake. I expect dinner to be ready in an hour."

"Okay. I guess we will see each other again in the morning."

"Probably. See you tomorrow."

Rei went upstairs and told Tyson and Max dinner would ready in an hour. He then went to his room only to find Kai there looking through the window, deeply lost in thought.

'I wonder what he is thinking about' Rei thought as he started unpacking his bags.

After he put all his stuff away, he took a closer look to the room. It was pretty big for two people. There were two king-size beds, a long red sofa, a television with DVD-player and a high-tech stereo-system. Attached to their room was a luxurious bathroom with sparkling white tiles and golden assets on the sink, the bathtub and the shower. Rei just stood there for about ten minutes taking in every little detail of the room until a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Are you OK?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just beautiful here. I can't get enough of it."

'**You** are beautiful koneko. Even more beautiful than the pure white snow outside. .......................Did I just think that? Oh Shit, this isn't right.'

"I think dinner is ready now."

Kai's cheeks turned a little red after he realised what he'd just thought and he left the room leaving a surprised Rei standing there.

'Kai blushing?? That is strange. Maybe he is catching a cold or something. Well, better get downstairs to dinner.'

After a few minutes, Rei came downstairs following the loud noises Tyson was making in the dining room. Apparently Gregory made spaghetti and that just happens to be Tyson's favourite food. So you'd better watch your fingers when sitting next to an eating Tyson if you don't want to lose them.

Rei took a seat next to Max.

"Hey Rei, did you see the rooms? They are enormous. And the bathrooms are just fantastic."

"Yeah, they sure are."

After dinner and after the dishes were done they all decide to turn in early. They had just travelled about six or seven hours non stop and they were all tired.

"Good night and see you in the morning Max. Night Tyson."

"Night Rei. Where is Kai?"

"I think he is still downstairs. He said something about not being tired or something. Anyway, see you tomorrow Tyson."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

They all went inside their rooms and went to sleep.

Three hours later Kai made his way up to his bed. He had been thinking about what he thought earlier about Rei. He still hadn't figured out why he thought that. He liked Rei, as a friend or as something more? He always felt relaxed when Rei was around. Rei was the only one he could talk too, about anything. But does it also mean he likes Rei more as a friend?

Kai was too tired to continue thinking about it. He put on his PJ's and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SI: So, what did you guys think of it? It probably isn't much right now but it will get better I promise.

ES: Yeah right _ snorts _

SI: Shut up. If you want me to update soon, than I suggest you hit the review button below.

ES: Don't do it. I know what the next chappie is about and it sucks really bad...

_ES gets knocked out by SI who is currently holding a frying pan _

ES: xx

SI: Much better. Review please. _ looks at readers with big pleading chibi eyes _ I will give you a cookie if you do.

SI: PS ES stands for Evil Sis. She gives me inspiration to continue writing. Other than that she is pretty useless. See Ya.


	2. Day 1

SI: Hey ES, guess what.  
ES: What?  
SI: Takatoe nokone said SHUT UP. Hihi 

ES: _glares at reviewer_

_SI hits ES with a mallet_

SI: Don't glare at my reviewers!!

ES: X.x 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. I only own my computer and ES.

This fic is dedicated to Songs make me cry. Thanx for beta reading.

* * *

Day 1 

Rei had heard Kai coming up the stairs 3 hours after the rest of the team had went to sleep. He'd pretended to be asleep when Kai walked in. He heard him putting on his PJ s and going to sleep. When he was sure the slate-haired boy was sound asleep, he turned around to face him. He watched the older boy sleeping peacefully. He, himself couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the way Tyson had looked at Kai. Rei liked Kai –he liked Kai **a lot**. But he had never found the courage to tell him. And now it seems as if he was too late. After watching Kai for a few more minutes or hours –he didn't know how long he was watching him– Rei fell asleep.

It was 5 am when Kai slowly opened his eyes. He usually woke at 5 to begin training, even during his time off. He couldn't sleep longer, even if he tried. It was a habit.

So after having woken up fully, Kai got up and headed for the bathroom to get dressed. He walked past Rei and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful raven-haired boy who was sleeping so peacefully in his bed. After realising what he was doing he continued his trip to the bathroom. He got dressed quickly and went outside to explore his surroundings and to think about his strange yet wonderful dream.

'It sure is beautiful out here. I'm happy Mr. Dickinson chose this place instead of Hawaii or something. There are too many fangirls there to enjoy the time off anyway. Besides, I like the snow.'

He walked around some more, remembering his dream.

He had dreamed that Rei and he were walking together, hand in hand, through the snow and the woods until they came to a clearing. They had made a snowman and snow-angels as well. Then they sat down in the fluffy powder and they faced each other. Their faces were millimetres apart from one another. Slowly, Kai lowered his head towards Rei's, while Rei moved his head upwards. Their lips almost touched when Kai had awoken out of his dream. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that Rei and he hadn't kissed, even though it **was** only a dream.

'Fine, so I admit it. I like the boy. Probably more than I should. Damn these feelings! They only make me soft.' (A/N: I know, I know. It's probably a bit too rushed, but I plan on rewriting the first chapters when I have finished the entire story).

'Anyway it's time to begin training. I better wake up the guys too since it's.... ALREADY 8AM!!? Dammit, well this means training an hour longer than planned.'

Kai went back to the house. He quietly crept up the stairs until he reached his and Rei's room. He went to stand right next to Rei's bed and looked down at the beautiful young boy. He softly shook him until he woke up.

"Kai? Wh-what time is it?" asked a very sleepy Rei.

"It's 8 am. Time to start training. Get up and be ready in half an hour."

With that said, Kai walked to Tyson's and Max' room.

He banged the door loudly with his fist until Max finally opened the it.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Everything is fine. Get ready. Training starts in half an hour."

"Sure, but could you help me wake Tyson up? You're the only one who knows how to get him up."

Max took a step aside to let Kai through. The slate-haired boy walked over to Tyson's bed and thought of a way to both annoy and wake Tyson up.

With a smirk plastered on his face he went into the bathroom, grabbed a bucket and started filling it with ice-cold water. He then walked back to Tyson's bed and tilted the bucket over the younger boy's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kai was laughing so hard he fell to the floor clutching his sides. Max was just staring in shock at Tyson. It appeared that Tyson didn't sleep with a shirt on.

Rei, having heard the commotion and Kai's insane laughter, came running into the room expecting to see a very dead Tyson. What he found was Kai rolling over the floor still laughing at Tyson, Max drooling over a shirtless Tyson (Rei knew of the crush Max had for the blue-haired teen) and a very peeved and blue-looking Tyson.

"What happened here?"

Rei had a very confused look on his face. Kai had finally stopped laughing and told everyone to get ready for practice in half an hour.

"P-p-practice?" Asked Tyson with chattering teeth.

At hearing Tyson's voice Max snapped out of his daze and went to get a blanket for him.

"Yes, practice. You still have to train in order to be prepared for the next tournament."

"But Kai, it's our break! Don't you think we could just save the practice for next week and that this week we could all just relax?"

Rei definitely didn't want to practice already. He had been looking forward to their break so that maybe he could watch Kai relaxing for once.

Kai looked at Rei and couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, next week we train and I decide how much and when. Deal?"

"Deal."

Rei and Kai shook hands to close their deal. Both boys gazed in each other eyes before pulling away.

'Damn those beautiful eyes. I just melt whenever I see them. And I just can't help but give in to them.' Kai turned and walked out of the room.

Just as Kai had left the room, Max came in, holding a blanket for a still-freezing-but-happy Tyson.

"Why are you so happy? We have training in 20 minutes."

"No, we don't. This week we relax and next week we will train."

"Kai actually agreed to that?"

"Yes, isn't this great? Now I can sleep in as much as I want." Tyson took the blanket from Max and started drying himself off.

"Is it okay if I get dressed first?"

"Sure. I'll see if breakfast is ready."

"I'll come with you Max."

Tyson took some clothes and went into the bathroom. He took of his boxers and prepared himself for a nice long **hot** shower.

Max and Rei reached the kitchen to find the breakfast table set with all kinds of delicious food. Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the living room. Both ran towards the source of the crash only to find ...

* * *

SI: Okay so I'm leaving it here for now. I know not much has happened in this chappie but I promise next one will be better. And this was my first cliffie ever MWAHAHAHAHAHA 

ES: Sure. Guess she finally lost it. Oh well.

SI: Okay, sorry about that, got carried away....again....yeah....

SI: Oh I almost forgot, I want you to help me decide who should torture Kai:

Mariah, Lee, ES, Tyson or an OC(you decide male or female OC). So please be nice and leave the name of the person you want to see in your review.

Rejiita: Geen probleem. Blij dat je het verhaal al leuk vond en de updates zullen nu wel wat trager zijn aangezien ik volgende week mijn ogen moet laten lazeren en daarna begin ik mijn eerste jaar op de unif en we gaan verhuizen. Dus sorry als het te lang duurt vooraleer ik terug kan updaten.

PhoenixTears25: Glad you think it's cool. I think it's cool too. Just a little joke.

Takatoe nokone: Thanx for the advice on shutting ES up. I could use some more weapons though, so if you have some lying around, send them over. _grins evilly_

Bonnie Mizuhara: I like Kai and Rei stories a lot too. And it will get very interesting. I already know how I'm going to torture Kai. MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Kai: Eep.

devilburns: I will try to update as soon as I can. But I can't promise anything. So, I hope this was soon enough for you because it probably will be a while before I can update chappie 3.

Reikai-chan: I know it was a bit rushed. I will rewrite this story after it's done and maybe add a few more chappies in the beginning so it won't be rushed anymore.

Songs make me cry: Thanx for reviewing and for wanting to be my beta reader. Oh I almost forgot, I made you some extra cookies. Hope you like them. There chocolate chipped ones.

midnight-drain: Thanx for reviewing.

SI: There. And this times reviewers get strawberries with chocolate if they leave me a nice review. (I'm in a pretty romantic mood right now, so that's why it's strawberries and chocolate)


	3. Good Morning

SI: I was going to upload this chapter yesterday, but, unfortunately, I couldn't get to my computer…

ES: Yeah, right…

SI: Shush you…(glares at ES) Anyway, I made this chapter longer than the other ones and I want to apologise for not having updated sooner. I thought I would have some free time, but college doesn't give it to me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own my computer, my stories, ES (ES: HEY!!!) And my OC.

SI: So don't sue me because they don't have any value what so ever

ES: Hey! What's with the bashing today?

SI: Well, maybe my computer does have some value…(grins)

* * *

Good Morning

Max and Rei reached the kitchen to find the breakfast table set with all kinds of delicious food. Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the living room. Both ran towards the source of the crash only to find …

A young girl with raven-black hair and the most intriguing grey eyes you've ever seen standing beside a broken vase. She was wearing dark-blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, a red top and black combat boots. She also had a necklace with a pierced heart hanging from it. The heart was pierced by a dagger. All in all, this girl was strange.

"Who are you?" Max asked. The girl looked up from the vase to the blonde boy standing a few steps away from her.

"Huh? Oh, hi, I'm Rena. I'm Gregory and Lesley's daughter. I'll be filling in for them since they had to leave for some important business or something like that…so, you must be Max, right? And you're Rei?"

"Yeah, I'm Rei. Nice to meet you." Rei said with a smile.

"No, nice to meet **you**." The girl winked at Rei making him blush a little.

Kai came into the living room to find Rei blushing.

'Kawaii' He thought.

"What's going on? I heard a crash coming from here. And who are you?" Kai asked when he noticed the girl.

"Umm, I'm Rena. I work here. I accidentally knocked over the vase. So, you're Kai, right?"

"Hn." Was Kai's usual response. He didn't like this girl. He had only met the girl just now, but he had a feeling something wasn't right about her.

"That means hi." Max said rolling his eyes.

"Oh…So Rei, have you explored the forest yet? I could show you around if you want to?"

Rena batted her eyelashes at Rei. Kai immediately tensed.

"Sure. How about we go in an hour?" Rei said.

"Fine. Guess I'll see you in an hour then." Rena went into the kitchen probably to go and get a dustpan for the broken vase.

"Let's eat before we shower. That way the food won't get cold. Now, who wants pancakes?"

"I do, I do." Max almost jumped up and down with enthusiasm. He sure loved pancakes.

"Calm down. There are about a million pancakes right here on the table. I'll bet even Tyson couldn't eat all of them."

"I'll take that bet. I'll bet you 20 dollars Tyson **can** eat all of them." Kai said with a smirk on his face. He knew he couldn't lose, not with Tyson's appetite.

"Okay, you're on. I'll go and find Tyson. You keep on eye on Max before he eats all the pancakes."

"No fair…I want pancakes." Max said with a pout.

Rei went upstairs in search of the blue-haired teen. Unfortunately, said teen had already smelt the pancakes and crashed straight into Rei on his way down.

Both fell down the stairs, Rei landing on his back with Tyson on top of him, faces only inches apart.

Suddenly Tyson was being pulled off of the teen beneath him.

"Get off of my Rei!!" Kai growled, glaring daggers at the young boy. Tyson was startled so bad, he fell back on his butt and crawled over to the nearest wall or corner he could find to escape the terrifying look the older boy was giving him.

"Did you just call him **your** Rei?" Max, who had been attracted to the noise, asked Kai from behind.

Kai's eyes grew wide only for a second when he realised what he had said.

He turned around and looked at the blonde boy, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Of course not. How can he be **my** Rei? He's a person and doesn't belong to anybody but himself. You probably heard wrong." Kai said hoping Max would just drop it.

Fortunately, Max believed Kai.

"You're right, I probably misunderstood."

Kai let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god he believed me.'

Rei, in the meantime, had gotten back up on his feet. He had heard the discussion between Max and Kai and quickly changed the subject in order to spare himself from more embarrassment.

"Hey Tyson, Kai and me made a bet. I bet that you couldn't possibly eat all the pancakes currently lying on the kitchen table."

Tyson immediately forgot all about the angered slate-haired team-captain and went on with much more important things…

"PANCAKES?!?! WHERE?"

Tyson started looking around frantically, trying to locate his most favourite breakfast meal.

Everybody except Kai sweatdropped. Kai just gave a snort at the younger teen's behaviour.

"They're in the kitchen. So, think you can eat them all?" Rei asked Tyson while placing him down on a chair right in front of a huge stack.

"**Can **I?!!"

Tyson started eating, well actually more inhaling the pancakes at an incredible fast pace.

15 minutes later, all the pancakes were gone.

"That had to be over 60 pancakes…I can't believe he actually ate them all."

"Hn. You owe me 20 dollars."

"All right. A bet's a bet. Here."

Rei handed Kai the 20-dollar note. Their fingers touched briefly, but it was enough to send sparks up both their bodies.

The moment was rudely broken with Tyson's usual statement.

"I'm hungry."

> > > > > > > > >

An hour or so later…

"Rena? Are you up here?" Rei asked, looking into each room on the top floor.

"Yeah, are you ready? You might want to take an extra sweater though. It's getting colder outside."

"Sure."

Rei went to his room and looked in his closet for a warm sweater. Not finding one in his closet, he started rummaging through his bag. Not finding one there either, he finally decided on taking one of Kai's.

'I'm sure he wont mind. Better ask him anyway though…'

Rei had grabbed a black one from Kai's bag and put it on. 'Mmmm, still smells like him and it's so soft too.'

He went downstairs and saw Rena waiting for him by the front door.

"You ready?" She asked.

"One sec. Hey Kai?"

"Hn."

"I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your sweaters."

Kai, who had been watching a Beyblade competition on TV, turned from his position on the couch to look at Rei.

His eyes widened and he gasped slightly at the sight before him.

"What? Is there a stain on it? Kai, is something wrong?"

"W-what? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I don't mind you borrowing my sweater."

Kai gave Rei a small smile.

Rei smiled back, then turned and went outside with Rena.

'Wow, I never knew he would look that sexy in one of my sweaters…'

> > > > > > > > >

Later that day…

Rena and Rei had been walking through the forest for a couple of hours now. It was slowly getting dark, but neither teen noticed. They had been talking all this time about their interests and hobbies. They found out they had a lot in common. Both loved beyblade, they loved cooking and they both had kind and friendly personalities towards others.

"So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?? A girlfriend or…boyfriend maybe?" Rena suddenly asked, making Rei blush.

"Umm…not really…" Rei's blush deepened.

"Do you like someone?"

"Actually, yeah, I do like … someone."

"Who?"

"Well, it's…it's Kai." Too embarrassed to look at Rena, Rei turned his gaze towards the ground.

"You mean mister panties-in-a-knot at the house? Why do you like him? He seems so cold and heartless."

"I know he isn't. He really cares and watches out for us. Even though he'll probably never admit it, I think he really sees us as his friends, maybe even as family…I just love everything about him: the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he dresses, even the way he smells…"

Rei lifted his head back up as his mind started drifting off at the sexy team-captain. Subconsciously he hugged Kai's sweater to his chest.

"You really love him, don't you." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes. I love him. But he probably doesn't love me back…Hell, I don't even know if he's straight or not."

"Hmm, have you ever seen him go out with any girls?"

"No, but neither with guys."

"So, there is still a chance he might love you back."

"No, I'm pretty sure he likes Tyson more than me…"

"I don't think so. No way in hell does Kai like Tyson. He can hardly stand the boy, let alone like him."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. I mean it. I saw the way he looked at you when you were blushing and when he saw you in his sweater. He likes you, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Rena."

Rei felt a lot better after having confessed his love for the stoic captain to someone he felt he could trust. He also felt a lot better after Rena had assured him that Kai liked him too.

Now he just needed to find a way to tell Kai how he felt.

'How am I going to tell him? I just hope Rena was right about Kai not liking Tyson. I really don't want to hurt either of them.'

"Rei? You okay?"

Rei snapped out of his thoughts and saw Rena looking at him, like she was waiting for a reply about something.

"Sorry, got a little lost in my thoughts. What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get back now? It's getting pretty late."

"Sure. So, do you like someone?"

> > > > > > > > >

'Where is he? He should have been back by now. It's getting really dark outside.'

Kai had been pacing in his room for an hour already. He kept glancing through the window to see if Rei had come back yet.

'Oh no, what if he's lost or worse, hurt! Damn it! I should have gone with him. I don't trust that girl one bit. The way she looked at him…She's up to something. I'm sure of it.

He went downstairs and wanted to grab his coat to go look for Rei, when said person came inside the house through the front door, laughing.

"What's so funny? Do you know what time it is? I thought you were lost or hurt and now you just come barging in here, laughing? Do you have any idea how worried I've been. You've been gone for the entire day. You missed lunch **and** dinner."

Kai was furious. He was staring Rei straight in the eyes.

'He really cares for me…' Rei mentally cheered. 'Maybe Rena's right. Maybe he really does like me.'

"It's not Rei's fault." Rena glared back at Kai who had begun glaring at her.

"We just didn't realise it was **that** late already. Now if you'll excuse me, I have chores to finish and then I'm going home."

With that said, Rena turned and went into the kitchen.

Rei turned back to Kai. "Why are you being so cruel to her?"

"I just don't trust her and neither should you."

"Why not? You just have to get to know her. Then you'll see that she's a really nice girl. And whether or not you'll like it, she'll be around the house during our entire vacation. So you better change your attitude towards her. You can't avoid her for two weeks."

"I can always try." Kai grunted and went to his room.

After Rena finished her chores, she said her goodbyes to the team and left the house.

An hour later, everybody went to their rooms to sleep.

"Night Tyson, night Max."

"Night Rei."

When Rei entered the bedroom he shared with Kai, he noticed that the slate-haired teen was already in a deep sleep.

Rei quickly changed into his PJ's and a few minutes later, he too was sleeping and dreaming about the man in the bed next to his.

> > > > > > > > >

Around one o'clock am, a shadowy figure crept silently towards the edge of the forest at the back of the house.

There, another cloaked person stood waiting.

"What did you find out about him?" A deep voice questioned.

"He's in love with one of his team-mates, a guy named Rei. I won't have a problem separating them from one another though. They haven't confessed their feelings towards each other yet."

"Excellent. We'll wait one more day or so before we make our first move. I want you to stay close to his love and make sure they stay apart, for now."

"Yes sir. Will do."

"Good. I'll meet you back here tomorrow evening at midnight and then we'll go over the plan one last time. Make sure you don't get caught before that."

"Yes sir. Tomorrow at midnight."

With that being said, both shadows disappeared into the darkness around them.

* * *

SI: There it is, the long awaited chapter with a new cliffie, well, a sorta cliffie… 

ES: You're turning evil again, aren't you…Hehe…(SI pokes ES with a katana in the side) Ouch!!

SI: (looks around innocently hiding the katana behind her back) What?

ES: I saw AND felt that…Where did you get it?

SI: (grins evilly) Oh, from a friend…

Here are the responses to the reviews…

Tai Nokone: 

Thanks for the weapons, She'll think twice now before glaring at you or my other reviewers again…

SI: Hey, ES?

ES : Yeah ?

SI : Tai Nokone said "bite me"

ES : (is muttering under her breath)

Rejiita:

Blij dat je hem goed vond. En dank u.

Hipa: 

You really think I could get a lot of reviews with this story? (blush) Thanks.

I hope you'll forgive me for later cliffies…I'm planning quite a few for later chapters…

Devilburns: 

I know…

Hoggerwarty:

You're wish is my command…I hope you like Rena, although she doesn't exactly like Rei…

saFire flamE:

Your reviews always put a smile on my face . And thanks for adding me to your fav. authors list. Yeay! Oh, and I forget a lot of things too…Like updating certain stories…And of course I'm dedicating this to you. You're a fantastic beta and this is to show you how much I appreciate you being mine.

Tsunami:

Thanks for the suggestion, you're the only one who made one, so I'm going with yours. And I'm glad you found it funny…I wasn't planning on using humour though, it just happened…

midnight-drain: 

Here's the much awaited update. Until the next one then .

EVIL-me: 

I know I should've updated it sooner, especially because you asked it so nice 950 times…v.v Yes, I counted them…Hope you liked the update.

Death X Star: 

I'm happy you like my fic. I like yours as well. And thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.

SI: There. All done. Now all I have to do is to upload it on FFnet and voilà.

ES: Nah, I say make them wait a little longer.

SI: How long did you have in mind?

ES: Like a year…or two (smirks)

SI: (thwacks ES on the head with the katana again) Watch it ES.

ES: Ouch…


	4. Day 2

Frist of all, I'd like to apologise for the very long wait. I do hope some people are still interested in reading this…One fo the main reasons I couldn't update sooner is that my father has been in the hospital since November and he still won't be home for at least another 2 or 3 months. I go and visit him every other day because I still have some chores to do around the house as well and both are very time-consuming.

Secondly, I already finished the next chapter and it has already been betaread by my wonderful beta 'Songs make me cry'. Thanks, hun.

I'll be uploading that one either in two weeks or during the first week of July. My reason for doing that is to save you all from another –long- wait.

Enjoy the update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own ES and my OC. Anyone who says otherwise will have to deal with ES and her brandnew sledgehammer.

* * *

Day 2

As usual, Kai was the first to wake up. But today, instead of getting out of bed, putting on some fresh clothes and then going outside to practice, he just stayed in his bed. He rolled onto his side, facing the sleeping boy in the bed next to him. He watched his face and noticed how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. He must have been watching him for at least 20 minutes or so before he finally got up. Slowly, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After a couple of minutes he got out and grabbed a towel. It was then he noticed that he had forgotten to bring his clothes with him. He made sure the towel was securely wrapped around his waist and then went back into the bedroom.

The sound of running water had awoken Rei, who was now gathering his things for when Kai left the bathroom. He sat back down on his bed and waited until the slate-haired teen was finished.

The door to the bathroom opened and out came Kai, dressed in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. Rei couldn't help but stare at him. He was completely mesmerised by the toned chest and was subconsciously drooling.

Kai noticed Rei's staring and blushed.

"Uhm, Rei? You're drooling."

"Huh? Oh."

Rei wiped the drool away with his hand and his cheeks turned red. He couldn't _believe_ Kai had just caught him drooling over him. Kai went over to his suitcase and took out some fresh clothes.

"The bathroom is free if you want."

"Thanks."

Rei quickly made his getaway and fled into the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind him. After a couple of minutes and a cold shower, Rei reappeared into the bedroom. He went over to his backpack, took out his brush and started untangling his hair. After a few tries, he gave up.

"Argh, stupid hair. Maybe Max was right. Maybe I should just cut it short…"

Kai looked up from his bag when he heard Rei's voice. He stood up and made his way over to the dresser. Rei was still trying to get the knots out of his hair and didn't realise Kai was now standing behind him. Said teen grabbed the hairbrush out of his hands and gently, but still using some force, started untangling Rei's hair.

"I thought you had already left for downstairs."

"Hm."

"You know…You don't have to brush my hair…I can do it. Besides, I thought you might want to practice a bit for the next tournament."

Kai locked eyes with Rei in the mirror. The raven-haired teen gulped when he saw the intensity reflected in the other's crimson coloured eyes. Those eyes…They always seemed so cold, but when you look into them, really deeply, they looked as if they were on fire. In other words, they were beautiful.

Rei realised he was staring again and quickly averted his gaze, trying to cover the blush now staining his cheeks. Kai let out a small smile.

'Rei looks so cute when he's blushing…I wonder though if he likes me the way I like him. I really hope he does. Hmmm, maybe there's a way I can find out if he does or doesn't...'

°°°

The day had passed by rather quickly. Tyson had only appeared some time during the after noon. Max had battled Rei a few times in the beystadium and Kai had been busy working on his Dranzerblade while trying to come up with a plan to see if Rei liked him or not.

Now, all was calm and quiet. The only noises you could hear were Tyson's snores and Max talking in his sleep.

°°°

Midnight…

The same shadowy figure from the previous day made it's way over to the cloaked person.

"And…?"

"They still haven't confessed to each other. But I think Kai's up to something. When I saw him, he appeared to be lost in thought."

"Hmm. I think we should start with our plan. Tomorrow, I want you to take them to the lake for ice-skating. I'll make sure everything is set up. If you just do your part, everything should go perfectly."

"Yes, sir. Do you only want Kai or should I get Rei too?"

"Only Kai…for now. We can always use Rei later when our plans to get Kai fail."

"Yes, sir."

With that being said, the shadowy figure disappeared into the forest, leaving the cloaked person alone.

The person started chuckling softly as he thought about what tomorrow would bring for the poor, unsuspecting Kai.

'I just love paybacks. And I'll make _sure_ you get yours, Kai.'

* * *

ES: Well, SI is off again to go and visit her daddy. So I'm in charge now. (smirks) Let's see…

Hmmm, strange. seems to have deleted some of the reviews…SI has still got them on her harddrive though…Yes, she is strange.

Tai Nokone: SI told me to say thanks for the nice review and the other stuff you gave her…But since she's not around right now…You will NOT burn me with a deodorant and a lighter or I'll come after you with that death scythe you gave SI. 

Kai Hiwatari1: Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.

So after these two nice reviewers, the other reviews dissappeared. Here are the other reviews and SI's response to them.

DeathXStar:

wo, nice chapter. i want more! i want more! i want more! haha... Kai and Rei, seem that trouble is ahead! can't wait for the next one.  
update soon -

ES: I'm glad to see you being so eager for more. And trouble is just another chapter away…Oh, and sorry for the long wait.

Rejiita:

Love it!  
KHoop dat je snel update, kan niet wachten!

ES: I love it too…Not.(snickers) Sorry voor het lange wachten.

ES: I think that was all of them. If I missed someone, SI apologises…

See ya in two weeks or next month.


	5. Iceskating

I said I was going to update soon and voila, here it is. But don't expect the next update to come as quickly as this one. I haven't finished the next chapter yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. (sniffle)

I forgot to mention this the previous chapter so I'll say it now. This fic I dedicated to my wonderful betareader: Songs make me cry aka Safire Flame. You're the best, hun. (glomp)

* * *

Ice-skating

Rei had woken up when he'd heard Tyson shouting at something. He rolled onto his side anda looked at his alarm clock. 09.49h. He yawned and stretched his muscles before climbing out of bed and going to the shrieking teen's room. Blinking his eyes tiredly, he opened the door and looked into the messy room. He saw Tyson standing up on his bed with Max cowering behind him. Rei suddenly noticed something moving on the ground before the bed. Not fully awake yet, he tried to figure out what it was that was now crawling towards him. It took him a couple of seconds more before he finally realised what -it-was. Rei's eyes widened and he let out a small shriek of surprise. He ran over to Max's bed and jumped on it.

"Where did it come from? Those things don't live here! And how the _hell_ did it get into the house and your room? And _where is Kai_?"

Kai, having heard the shrieking from outside, slowly made his way up the stairs. A smirk was evident on his features when he calmly entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

Tyson pointed at the floor.

"_That's_ what's wrong."

"_Do_ something, Kai! Step on it or something! Just...get rid of it!" Max, who was still cowering behind Tyson, said.

"No, no. Don't step on it. You'll just get the floor messy…Well, messi_er_ anyway. Kai?"

Kai turned towards Rei. He seemed almost unaffected by the fact that the thing was now crawling over to him.

"Do you by any chance know how it got here? I thought they couldn't survive in climates like this or that they were hibernating right now."

"You're right. They can't survive in these cold temperatures."

"So…How did it get here?"

Kai's smirk grew to a full out grin.

"Because I brought it here."

Tyson couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kai had deliberately put 'it' in his room.

"YOU WHAT! WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING!"

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Hmpf, no."

"Oh really. Why don't you just pick her up then? She's perfectly harmless. She only eats flies."

Tyson looked back at the 'thing' and shuddered.

"Uh..I think I'll pass."

"You sure?"

Tyson nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay. Max?"

"No, no no no. No thanks."

"Rei?"

Rei looked Kai straight in the eyes. He noticed Kai's gaze had softened a bit.

"You're sure she's harmless, right?"

"Yes. She won't bite."

"Okay."

Rei slowly crawled off of the bed. Step by step, he warily made his way over to the 'thing'. He tentatively reached out his hand, expecting to get bitten at any time. When the 'thing' didn't show any signs of attacking him, he clamped his hand around it's body, lifted it up and placed in the palm of his other hand. It was a strange feeling. It was a soft and...kinda ticklish feeling. He started relaxing when the 'thing' just nestled into his palm.

"Rei, I'd like you to might Zora, my pet tarantula."

"She's nice. How long have you had her? I've never seen her before."

"Almost a year now. I always keep her in a plastic cage somewhere in a dark space. That's why you haven't met her before. I keep the cage under my bed here. Just make sure the lid's back on securely after you've put her back in. Now, if you'll excuse me. I still have some training to do before lunch."

Kai turned around and left. Tyson and Max were still staring dumbfounded at the door.

"A … a pet spider? He has a pet SPIDER? WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE A SPIDER FOR A PET? Couldn't he just get a dog or a cat like any other normal person…"

Rei simply shrugged and left the room to put Zora away and to get dressed.

After lunch…

"Thanks, Rena. The food was delicious."

"Thanks for the compliment, Rei. It's actually a new recipe I tried. I think it worked out pretty well too. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we all go ice-skating? The ice should be thick enough by now and the weather is great. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun. But I don't have any ice-skates with me."

"Don't worry. We have some lying in the garage. Tyson, Max, you guys want to go too?"

"YEAH!" They both shouted in unison. Rena giggled at their enthusiastic outburst.

"What about you, Kai? You want to join us?"

Kai looked at Rei. He was smiling encouragingly at him. Kai couldn't resist.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll just clean these dishes and then we can all go to the lake."

"I'll help. Why don't you guys go and find a pair of ice-skates that fit. We'll meet you at the lake."

"Sure, Rei. See ya."

After all the dishes had been done and the right ice-skates had been found, the Bladebreakers were now gliding, falling and generally having a good time on the ice. Tyson couldn't keep his balance and kept falling down, pulling Max, who was helping him, down with him. But they didn't seem to mind it at all. They were laughing non-stop.

Rei and Rena were racing each other. Both knew how to skate and they were having the best of times. The only one who wasn't enjoying himself all that much was Kai. He kept glancing at Rena and Rei having fun together. He felt jealous. Rena seemed to be almost clinging onto Rei and Rei didn't seem to mind that. Kai felt a little hurt and skated a bit further towards the middle of the lake.

He took in the surroundings and noticed something red lying on the ice a couple of feet to his right. He hadn't noticed it before, because his view had been blocked by a few trees. He made his way over to the red object. When he got there, he realised it was a sweater. A red sweater. **His** red sweater. 'How did _that_ get here?' But before he could think some more on it, the ice around him started cracking, loudly. 'Oh shit.'

Before he could turn around and skate away to safety, he fell down into the freezing water. The shock of falling into ice-cold water almost caused him to gasp. He frantically started swimming towards the surface to get some much-needed air. He managed to reach it and took a big gulp before the weight of his clothes took him back under.

As quickly as he could, Kai took off his jacket and his woollen sweater. After he lost them he quickly swam back upwards. He managed to take a second gulp of air before he went under again. He was starting to feel weak and sleepy. He knew his body temperature was becoming dangerously low and that he had to get out of the water fast. Using his last bit of strength, he tried reaching for the surface again, but he was too weak and too cold to make it.

Everything around him slowly became black and he soon lost consciousness…

* * *

(is cowering under desk) Sorry for the cliffie. I couldn't resist. But expect more of them. I love cliffies. 

saFire flamE: (huggles) You're the best beta I've ever had.

DeathXStar: (glomp) I missed you. How's your story coming along? … Meh, my dad's being an ass. He won't be home for at least a couple of more months and to be frank, I don't want him to come at all. He's changed and not in the good way. I'm glad you liked Rei in the previous chapter. He is cute. I bet you loved this chapter too. (wink)

Devilburns: Thanks. (blush) I'm still not really an 'excellent' writer though. I still have a lot to learn. But I do appreciate your compliment and I'm happy you like my writing. (huggles)

Kai Hiwatari1: Thanks. Is this soon enough for ya? The next chapter won't be updated this quickly though. (huggles)


	6. Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor do I own any of the characters. I do not make any profit from writing this story.

A/N: The long awaited update. Kai is OOC and I've decided to keep him this way. I'd like to think that after all they've been through together, Kai is at least friendly and open with his teammembers. Enjoy the story. I hope you will like this chapter.

--

Safe

A happy and relaxed sigh escaped slightly pale lips. He remembered he had been cold. So very, very cold. He also remembered that he had been surrounded by water and that he hadn't been able to breathe. What he couldn't remember is what happened afterwards.

He decided he wasn't going to worry about that for too much right now. He sighed again as he pulled himself closer to the source of warmth lying next to him. He was soon startled into full consciousness when he could feel two arms wrap around him and pulling him even closer to what he now realized was a body next to him.

Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed was that his head was lying on someone's chest. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and soon noticed that this chest obviously belonged to a guy and that this guy wasn't wearing any clothes.

'What the hell? What am I doing in a bed with a naked guy next to me?' Kai blushed.

A quiet snicker made him finally look up to the guy that was holding him.

"You're really cute when you blush, you know."

"Rei? What the hell? Why are we in bed together and why are we naked? Did…Did we sleep together?" Kai's blush grew a shade darker as he waited for Rei to answer his questions.

Now it was Rei's turn to blush. With a disappointed sigh, Rei explained to Kai that no, they hadn't slept together and that both of them were in fact still wearing their pants.

"But what happened? I can remember falling through the ice and struggling to get back to the surface. I was so cold and I couldn't breathe. I can't remember what happened after that…"

"You almost drowned, Kai." Rei looked at Kai with such loss and pain in his eyes it made Kai actually feel guilty for having almost drowned. "We heard a loud crack and a splash coming from behind the trees. Max and Tyson didn't think it was anything to worry about, but I kept having this feeling that something was wrong, so I decided to see what it was that had caused that noise. When I arrived, I could see a big hole in the ice and you trying frantically to get out." Rei shivered at the memory of seeing Kai go under and not seeing him resurface. "I can't remember how I did it, but I managed to get to the hole without breaking through the ice myself and could see you sinking towards the bottom. I jumped in after you after yelling as loud as I could to Tyson and Max to find a rope and after having taken off most of my clothes to keep me from sinking like a brick."

Rei tensed as he could remember how cold that water had been. He was surprised when he could feel Kai trying to comfort him by laying his head back against his chest and by wrapping his arms around him. Rei smiled at his captain and continued with his story.

"I took me a while to reach you, since you were almost at the bottom of the lake already. I grabbed you and swam back up as fast as I could. I was almost out of breath when I finally reached the surface and I could see Max and Tyson standing close by with a rope. They threw one end towards us and I wrapped it around us. Then they pulled us out of the water and onto ice thick enough to support us both. You…You weren't breathing and you looked so pale and your lips were so blue. I thought I had lost you."

Rei closed his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from spilling out. Kai looked back up at Rei when he felt the other stiffen. The first thing he noticed were the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Raising himself so his face hung directly above Rei's, he started kissing away his tears.

Rei gasped when he felt soft lips drying his tears and opened his eyes to see Kai smiling down at him.

"You didn't lose me, Rei. I'm still alive because you saved me. You came after me and jumped into ice-cold water for me. But I am curious about one more thing though."

Rei looked directly into 2 deep crimson eyes and whispered, afraid to break the moment they had together. "What?"

"Was it you who gave me CPR?" He could see a blush starting to form on Rei's cheeks and could feel the boy start to squirm underneath him.

"Well, actually…It was…Tyson." Rei had said the last word so softly Kai had had to strain his ears to try and catch it. But he had heard it.

Rei could feel Kai tense and could see anger swirling into those beautiful eyes. "Well, after we managed to get you out of the water and onto the ice, I was too weak to try and perform CPR. Max doesn't know how it's done and we couldn't find Rena, so Tyson was the only one left."

"I see… Wait. What do you mean you couldn't find Rena? You two were skating together the entire time. How could she disappear?" Kai looked at Rei with a somewhat confused look on his face. Something didn't add up.

"I don't know. We were skating together, but then I went looking for what had caused that crash and found you. By the time we were back onto safe ice, she was gone. Maybe she went to the bathroom and had already left before she could hear me scream for help."

"Maybe. But I just find it weird." Lost in his thinking and without realizing what he was doing, Kai slowly lowered himself on top of Rei, both of his arms resting beside the raven-haired teen's. "I only went towards that part of the lake because I could see my red sweater lying there. When I had reached it, the ice suddenly cracked. I'm beginning to think someone was trying to lure me towards that spot on the ice, as if they knew the ice there was weak and I would go through it. Dammit, this isn't making any sense. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this. For all I know, Tyson could have grabbed that sweater and have put it there to get back at me for Zora. Maybe the ice being weak on that particular spot was just a coincidence. What do you think?"

Kai finally looked down at Rei who was stuck underneath him and was blushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Rei? What's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

If possible Rei blushed even harder. "Maybe you hadn't noticed, but you're kind of lying on top of me?" Rei managed to squeak out. Kai looked at Rei until he could feel the boy move under him. He blushed when he could feel a certain part of the younger teen's anatomy brush against his lower stomach, causing an involuntary shudder to coarse through his body and make a certain part of his anatomy respond to the teen underneath him. Rei immediately stopped moving when he heard Kai groan quietly and could feel something beginning to poke him against his thigh.

'No way. Is that…? Does this mean that he likes me? Could he, really?' Feeling a moment of boldness, Rei leaned up and pressed his lips against his captain's. Before Kai realized what had happened, it was already over and Rei was trying to hide his face with his hands.

Kai smiled at how cute the teen was being before he realized Rei had kissed him.

"Did you just kiss me?" As soon as he had said that, Kai felt like hitting himself over the head with something to knock him out.

'Way to go, Kai. What kind of question is that? He did kiss you. The one you like **kissed** you and instead of reassuring him, 'cause you can see he obviously needs it, you're still lying on top of him asking stupid questions.'

"…Yes." The raven-haired teen whispered softly. He was peeking through his fingers to see what Kai was going to do next. He had made the first move, now it was time to see if his feelings were to be reciprocated or rejected.

Kai smiled and before Rei knew what had hit him, Kai had already pulled his hands from his face and was softly kissing Rei back. Rei let out a soft moan at finally feeling Kai's lips against his own in a sweet and chaste kiss. Slowly the kiss grew deeper as both teens let their emotions free. Kai tangled his fingers into Rei's hair while his other hand supported the boy's neck. Rei raised his hands to tangle one into the older teen's hair and wrapped his other around Kai's neck, drawing him closer.

Kai nibbled on Rei's lower lip and slipped his tongue between two slightly swollen lips when the boy gasped. Exploring the boy's mouth, the hand supporting Rei's neck slid down until it reached Rei's chest and began caressing the smooth skin. Rei moaned and shifted his legs so that Kai was now lying in between them. Taking advantage of the situation, Kai immediately pressed his hips against Rei's, the friction making them both moan into the kiss. Kai lowered the hand caressing the younger teen's chest until it found a nipple to play with.

Rei broke the kiss to let out a soft cry as he arched his back into the touch. Instead of kissing him again, Kai started kissing the younger one's jaw, slowly making his way down towards his throat to suckle on his Adam's apple. Rei groaned at the sensations Kai was causing with his sucking and teasing. He was growing harder by the minute and could feel Kai grow harder as well. Kai lowered his head further until it rested between the boy's neck and collarbone. He began sucking the tender flesh, intending to leave a mark to remind them that this wasn't a dream.

Unfortunately, the door of their room banging open was enough to ruin their moment together. A scream was quickly followed by yelling when Tyson took in the situation both his teammates were in. Realizing they'd been caught, Kai reluctantly got off of Rei and assumed a sitting position on the bed. Rei followed Kai and sat down next to the older teen.

"What the hell are you two doing? And on my bed? Have you two completely lost it?! And Rei, the guy nearly drowned and already you're taking advantage of him? That's low, man."

Kai was trying his best to stop the growl from escaping his throat as he noticed how Tyson's words hurt Rei deeply. Dammit! First Rei almost lost him and now Tyson was actually accusing him of forcing himself on Kai. The raven-haired teen was about to start crying when he felt soft lips caress his in a soothing way. Looking up he saw Kai smiling down at him in a reassuring way. Turning his head towards the source of his current temper, Kai let out his rage.

"Tyson! Shut the **fuck** up! I'm the one who started this, not Rei. And please explain what I'm doing in **your** room instead of mine. **Now**!" Kai was fuming at the blue-haired boy still standing in the doorway. Tyson simply huffed before he began explaining. "You're in my room because it was the closest one. You felt as cold as ice, we had to get you warmed up as quickly as we could. Besides, you're too heavy to carry all the way up to the second floor anyway." Kai growled at the insult, but let it slide.

"Now please explain to me what the hell you two were doing?!" Tyson glared at Rei. Rei knew that Tyson had had a crush on their captain for as long as he could remember. He couldn't believe Rei would simply go behind his back and seduce Kai when he had almost died a few hours before. Tyson felt betrayed.

Max had heard them arguing and had gone upstairs to try and calm everyone down. What he heard made him stop in his tracks halfway up the stairs.

"Tyson, we were kissing and we might have gone farther if it hadn't been for you interrupting us. I like Rei and he likes me, I hope."

"Yes, I like you." Rei said softly to Kai. Kai smiled and pressed his lips briefly against Rei's before turning his attention back towards Tyson.

"Now listen here. I know you have a crush on me." Tyson opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted before he could get a word out. "Don't try to deny it. We both know it's true. But dammit, I like Rei and have liked him for a long time. I like you too, Tyson, but only as a friend and teammate. You will find someone else to love and who will love you back, but it won't be me. Ever. Please understand that."

Tyson turned around and stormed out of the room. Kai felt bad for having had to say all that. He had seen the tears in Tyson's eyes, but it was for the best. If he let Tyson believe he still had a chance, the boy would miss out on his own chance at happiness and Kai didn't want that to happen. He really did value Tyson as a friend and would always be there for him when he needed it.

Tyson angrily swept his tears away with his hands, but more just kept coming. He quickly rushed down the stairs, not noticing Max standing there with a sad, yet hopeful gaze directed towards him, before grabbing his coat from a hanger and making his way outside towards the woods. The front door slamming shut behind him, woke Max up from his thoughts and he quietly made his way towards his and Tyson's room.

Once there, he saw Rei helping Kai stand. It seemed their captain still hadn't recovered completely.

"Hi, Max. Sorry if we disturbed you with all the yelling." Rei said apologetically.

"It's okay. You didn't really disturb me…" Max just stood in the doorway looking lost and sad. Rei assumed Max had heard the argument between Kai and Tyson and felt bad for Max.

"Hey, Max? You know you can talk to me if you need to, right? I mean, we're friends and friends help each other out." Max looked up at Rei. "I'm fine. I'm just tired from all that's happened today and just want to go to sleep." Max looked at his bed.

"We'll be out in a minute, Max." Kai slung an arm over Rei's shoulders while Rei supported him by holding his waist. Slowly they made their way towards the door. Before turning to close the door behind them, Kai turned his head towards Max. "I'm sorry. I really am." Max nodded to let him know he had heard. Closing the door behind them, Kai and Rei slowly made their way up the stairs and towards their room.

"I think Max has the right idea. A lot did happen today and we're all tired. And you need your rest the most." Kai simply nodded in agreement. "What time is it anyway? How long was I out?"

"Oh, err…" Rei looked at his watch before he realized it was broken. "Dammit, I only had this watch for 3 weeks."

Rei helped Kai farther towards their room. Once there, Rei brought Kai to his bed so he could lie down and get some rest. "It says 21.48 PM, which means you were out for almost eight hours, though I don't know if you were awake before now, since I fell asleep trying to keep you warm."

"So that's why we were in bed together without either one of us wearing a shirt. I was still wondering about that one." Rei smiled down at his captain before a surprised gasp escaped his lips when said captain had pulled him down on top of him. "Sleep with me?" Rei instantly blushed red. "Well, I…I…"

"Calm down. I mean it in the literary sense. I'm too tired to do anything else. And I'm still somewhat cold. Keep me warm?" Kai looked Rei deeply into his golden eyes. Rei smiled. "Of course."

Rei crawled off of Kai and slid into the covers beside him instead. Kai instantly pulled him closer and Rei laid his head down on Kai's chest. The raven-haired boy could hear the older teen's heart beating strong and steady in his chest and laid a hand over where his heart was. Kai wrapped his arms around the younger one's body, savoring the feeling of having Rei in his arms.

"Kai?" Rei whispered.

"Hmm?" Kai looked down at Rei.

"I was just wondering…Why did you kiss me back?"

Kai stared into Rei's eyes for a while before he finally admitted to himself then and there that he **did** like the boy lying in his arms as more than a friend. "Well, lately I found myself thinking more and more about you and not just as a friend. I'll admit, the thought scared me at first. I tried to ignore it, thinking it might go away on its own in time. But it didn't."

"What changed?"

Kai laughed softly. "Drowning. When I was going under and I couldn't get back up, the only thing I could think of was letting you get away. I asked for a second chance to try again and then when I woke up and you were in bed with me…It was like a dream. One I never wanted to wake up from and then you kissed me." Kai frowned. "Why **did** you kiss me?"

Rei blushed. "Because I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I just never let it show because you were always so withdrawn from all of us and I never thought you would like me back. But then you changed and became more open and I started thinking that maybe I did have a chance. So when we were lying in bed together and I was holding you in my arms it just felt so right and wonderful. I was scared when you woke up that you would push me away, but you pulled me even closer. And then you were lying on top of me and I could feel you and I just couldn't resist."

Kai leaned down and kissed Rei. The young teen opened his mouth in invitation and Kai deepened the kiss. After a while they broke apart and with a contented sigh, Kai made himself more comfortable so they could both get some well deserved rest.

It wasn't long before both teens were in a deep sleep, neither one hearing the muffled sobbing coming from the bedroom beneath theirs.

--

"You failed me. You know what happens when you fail me, don't you."

The smaller cloaked figure knelt down on one knee and shuddered as s/he heard the underlying threat and danger in the other's voice.

"I apologize for my mistake and ask for a second chance to prove I am worthy of your trust."

'Like hell had it been my mistake. You simply underestimated the other one, you pompous prick!'

The shadowy figure simply glared at the small figure and turned his back towards him/her. "One more chance. Last one. Separate them as quickly as possible. If you can't, make sure you take out both. Kai, I want alive, the other one you can do with as you please. I'll give you 3 days. If by then you can't deliver me Kai, I'll do to you what I have planned for him."

The creepy and cold smile directed towards the still kneeling figure didn't miss it's effect as a visible shudder wracked through its frame.

"I will not fail. He's as good as yours."

One minute later and both figures were gone, leaving no trace that they had been there behind.

From behind a tree nearby, Tyson had followed their entire conversation. It had been sheer luck that neither of them had noticed him when he had clumsily and rather noisily stumbled upon them. He had quickly hidden behind a tree and had listened to their every word. Any anger he still had was soon forgotten as he had heard them threaten Kai and Rei, two of his teammates and friends.

Tyson decided he would wait till morning to tell the others about his discovery. No need to waken them now and make them worry. By the sound of it, whoever it was, wasn't planning on attacking them tonight. They'd first have to have a plan.

As Tyson quietly made his way into the house and into his room to crawl into bed, only one thought was going through his mind.

'What the hell is going on?'

--

A/N: Bet you want to know what else I have planned. This was written just for all you still reading this and for those who have had to wait almost 4 years for an update. I apologise for the long wait and hope this makes up for it. Also, I know this doesn't completely fit in with what I've written so far, but like I said, I'm going to rewrite the first chapters to make the story smoother and frankly more interesting.

Also, give me your thoughts on who you think the cloaked figure is; the one taking the orders. I'm curious to see if I've succeeded or not…


End file.
